Nightfall
by Decepshun
Summary: The story of an eccentric vampire, Sakura, who gets kidnapped by her even more eccentric not-brother, Gaara, and the misadventures of the poor souls attempting to save her. Please R&R :D
1. Prologue: Haruno Sakura

Nightfall CHAPTER 1-8 HAVE BEEN REPOSTED Sooo… you may recall about a month ago, I went like: "YOSH I SHALL REWRITE _Nightfall_!!" but now I realize that you guys probably preferred the old version… which was random, but, hey, what else are you here for, right? XD  So I've made minor changes in dialogue/ shiny stuff/ edits and edited some grammatical errors. Yay! Decepshun

-

Nightfall

**By**- DECEPSHUN

**Anime Series**- Naruto

**Summary**- Haruno Sakura is a vampire, rejected by her own kind… Uchicha Sasuke is a human, annoyed with the world, and wishing _he _was unwanted so everyone would leave him alone; so what happens when one night, Sasuke stumbles upon Sakura, unconscious? 'Isn't anyone trying to find me?' AU, Sakura/ Sasuke, Naruto/ Hinata, and yeah… R&R, please!

**Disclaimer- **If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be stuck writing a fan-fic, right?

**Romance, Supernatural, Drama… the works. **Cough…

"This is talking"

'This is thinking'

"This is nothing" (This is to take up space!)"This is also nothing" (This is also to take up space!)

Please don't flame, and R&R! Don't just read it and go off to read another fic; review first, JEEZ!

Cough. Enjoy…

-

**Prologue:** Haruno Sakura, the Vampire

Sakura's POV

_There._

_I ran away from home. Now are you all happy? _

_I could tell you all hated me anyway, and were waiting for the day that I left. I suppose that all you other vampires are probably saying right now "Oh, I'm glad that Haruno girl left. What sort of vampire is she? She's such a disappointment to our kind," right? _

_Even you, mom, dad, and you too, brother… even though you guys smiled and told me that it was okay, you secretly were ashamed, weren't you? _

_I knew; behind your cheery smiles, there was really a disapproving glare: embarrassed that I was the black sheep of our family, with brother being a prodigy, and mother and father, so brilliant and smart that everybody relied on advice given to them by the two. Were you ashamed that your daughter turned out to be like… this?_

_So now that I ran away, are you guys also happy? The too-cheerful vampire failure, Haruno Sakura, left, and you're all probably saying how relieved you are now… _

Sakura hugged her knees and cried bitter tears.

_When you guys, mother and father, adopted me, what did you think? Did you guys really want to adopt me in the first place? Did you think I would fit in? From my pink hair to my bright green eyes, I always got teased. Even Mika, my best friend, taunted me about my hair at least once._

_You thought I couldn't hear, Mika? I was right behind the door all along, listening to your conversation with your other, popular friends…_

-

(Memory)

"Ah, Mika," Aya said mockingly, "Still friends with the vampire failure, Haruno Sakura?"

"Ah- um…" Mika stuttered, unsure.

"Yeah," Riku cut in, "that girl is such a pain! She whines and look at her hair! What sort of vampire has pink hair? When she preys on a human, they won't even be frightened one bit! She's way too nice."

Mika stared at the ground. "Um…"

Aya looked wisely at Mika. "Well, my mother says to stay away from her. She will bring destruction to your image (to the world) one day. You'll never be a feared vampire with her sticking around."

Riku nodded sagely. "Yeah. So why don't you ditch her, and be friends with us, full time?"

"Well, I would like to stop being friends with her, but Mother says I must, since my mom is friends with Sakura's mom," Mika said, "I don't really like her, but, I have to be friends with her! I have no choice."

"Well," Riku said, trying to offer some advice, "Just ditch her. Don't talk to her, and be really rude to her."

Aya nodded. "Yes, and when we're grown up, we'll be so strong. Unlike that _annoying _Sakura."

"Yes!" Mika said happily. "I would _so _like to get rid of Sakura…" And they laughed off into the distance, leaving Sakura behind the door, slumping, and crying silent tears. _No one wanted her…_

-

_Since everyone hated me, wasn't it true that every other student had an unfair advantage? Didn't you, Anko-sensei, never choose me to do fun things, and let everyone else? Then, would you cover it up, saying that there wasn't any room for me to do them, while you really knew that there was a lot of room?_

_And my crush… I knew he would never like me… even though I devoted every second of my day thinking about him…_

_Liking someone is the strangest thing… when you know they don't like you, you feel that you like them even more… and the more you think about it, if they like you back, that would be strange, and you probably wouldn't like them anymore… But I can't bring myself to hate this guy…_

-

(Memory)

"Oh my gosh!" Mika's fake-cheerful voice rang in Sakura's ear, "there's a new vampire living in this area! He's so cute!"

Sakura turned to Mika, and wished with all her heart that the conversation she heard earlier was false; but deep inside, she knew it wasn't. But, she wanted to indulge in this friendship a little longer, until she was left out in the darkness again… "Ah… so where does he live?" she asked.

"This is the coolest part!" Mika smiled. "He lives… right next to my house! Aren't I so lucky?"

"Sure," Sakura said, "Let me see how he looks like!"

"All right!" Mika said, "Come on; my mom's getting impatient- she says either we hurry up or she's driving back to my house without me! Hurry!"

So, the two ran to Mika's mom's car, giggling…

When they arrived at Mika's house, he was staring at the car pulling into the driveway. When Sakura caught his gaze, he turned his head away, and pulled the blinds down again.

It was that moment that Sakura knew that she had a crush on him.

-

_I'm pathetic, aren't I? I really thought that he liked me. But really, inside, he probably thought that I was just another annoying fan-girl._

-

(Present)

"Isn't anyone trying to find me?" Sakura whispered to herself. "Is it true that everyone really hates me?"

She stared up into the cold, dark night sky, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's like everyone I ever like betrayed me. It feels like someone tore my heart out…" _And left me here, lying, bleeding… and… dying…_

Sakura heard footsteps behind her, and she turned around, but suddenly her vision blotted out.

The last thing she saw were the stars shining brightly above her, in the dark, dark sky…

TO BE CONTINUED…

-

Okay… I know this is really short… but I just wanted to see if this prologue would be okay… Err, review, please?

Uh… the next chapter will be longer, for sure! Because this chapter was really hard to write… cough Thanks for taking your time to read this…

D.E.C.E.P.S.H.U.N


	2. Chapter 1: Uchiha Sasuke

Nightfall CHAPTER 1-8 HAVE BEEN REPOSTED Sooo… you may recall about a month ago, I went like: "YOSH I SHALL REWRITE _Nightfall_!!" but now I realize that you guys probably preferred the old version… which was random, but, hey, what else are you here for, right? XD So I've made minor changes in dialogue/ shiny stuff/ edits and edited some grammatical errors. Yay! Decepshun -Nightfall

**By**- DECEPSHUN

**Anime Series**- Naruto

**Summary**- Haruno Sakura is a vampire, rejected by her own kind… Uchicha Sasuke is a human, annoyed with the world, and wishing _he _was unwanted so everyone would leave him alone; so what happens when one night, Sasuke stumbles upon Sakura? 'Isn't anyone trying to find me?' AU, Sakura/ Sasuke, Naruto/ Hinata, and yeah… R&R, please!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Naruto… -yet- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"This is talking"

'This is thinking'

"This is nothing" (This is to take up space!)"This is also nothing" (This is also to take up space!)

Please don't flame, and R&R! Don't just read it and go off to read another fic; review first, JEEZ!

Cough. –Don't- Enjoy! Cough.

**OMG! THE BEGINNING PART CHANGED! Yes, people, DECEPSHUN does like to change the beginning part… **_**usually.**_

-

**Chapter One:** Uchiha Sasuke, the Prodigy

-Sasuke's POV-

_I just had the absolute worst day ever. The stray cat I was taking care of ran away from me. Is that proof that everyone hates me? Well, I'd be glad if such was true. No one should want to look up to me. Then, when I'm happy that no one's talking to me, a fan girl walks up to me and squeals. Argh- now, I have a major headache… _and _everyone likes me all over again._

Sasuke sighed, as he doodled the rain falling outside his mansion. He watched the darkness fold over the world, and as the day turned into a raining night, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-

"Sasuke," a vaguely familiar, but excruciatingly annoying voice shouted. _Ouch. It was right next to his ear._

"Sasuke-teme! Wake up!" The same voice yelled again.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked groggily.

"Wake up!" the annoying voice said again, "Let's go eat! It'll be so much fun! Yay!" When Sasuke didn't wake up, the annoying voice, which Sasuke identified as Naruto, yelled in his ear: "Come on! Or else we'll be late for dinner! I'm planning to go to new, _really _expensive restaurant! Oh, and you'll be paying!"

Sasuke was fully awake now. He could see his money flying out of his pockets as he mentally banged his head on the wall. "_What_? When did I decide that?"

Naruto grinned. "No, you didn't decide that, you silly baka, _I _decided that! Come on! Oh, yeah, and I invited more people- Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino. Neji, Rock Lee… am I missing someone? Oh yeah, and Akamaru!"

Sasuke widened his eyes. "No way in hell, dobe." Inner Sasuke was ranting- 'I mean, we don't even know Team 8… or are they Team 9? And who _are _the Sand Siblings? And are kidding me? Rock Lee? And Akamaru is not even a _person_! And why _Choji_?! His meal will probably cost me ten times a regular person's meal! GAH!' (**A/N: secretly, Sasuke is a very cheap person XD**)

"Oh," Naruto said, "And I forgot someone _very _important. We all took a vote, and decided to bestow the honor of paying… on _you_!" Naruto grinned widely.

Sasuke banged his head on some random thing.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "Don't bang your head on some random thing! Don't die!" He cried teary, anime eyes in a dramatic pose… "Don't leave me! You're such a good friend!" –Insert sad music- Naruto sniffed, wiping his tears on his sleeve. "And besides, who would pay for those ultra-expensive phone bills?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "What phone bills?"

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Sasuke. "What? Didn't we discuss that earlier?"

A vein throbbed. "You _baka_."

"Uh… did I do anything wrong?" Naruto asked, smiling innocently. "I mean, it's only the phone bills, restaurant bills, bus tickets, plane tickets, subway tickets, ultra-expensive designer clothing bills, water bills, electricity bills, ramen bills, and all that other stuff like designer boots from Italy!" Inner Sasuke sweatdropped: 'Designer boots from Italy…?"

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto gulped. "Err, I thought we discussed that already?"

"Dobe," Sasuke said in a deadly quiet voice, "I'll give you a few seconds to run before I kill you. Find a good hiding spot and don't come out for your entire life, okay?"

"Are you serious?"

Sasuke's eyes gleamed. "Dead serious… three…"

"Err, gulp?"

"Two…"

"I'd better get out of here, shouldn't I?"

"One…" Sasuke's voice held a dangerous tone to it.

… "Ze…ro."

-

Sasuke glanced at his watch. _6:30 pm, _it read in its neon-green glow. Where was Naruto? The two only had half of half an hour (15 minutes, stupid) to get to the restaurant. _Darn! _Sasuke thought to himself… _If he's lost and no one finds him, it's my fault and I'll be sued!_ But Inner Sasuke thought differently: 'No… remember when we called his name and he didn't answer? He's probably in the washroom, and that washroom's probably smelling pretty bad, if you know what I mean…' _What? He has on lady's perfume?! _'No…' Inner Sasuke sweat dropped. 'Never mind…'

A sudden voice startled Sasuke out of his thoughts. "NYA!" the painfully familiar voice shouted into his ear. "SASUKE! GOTCHA WORRIED, NE?"

Sasuke glared at the 15-year-old nuisance. "Where were you?"

Naruto looked at his feet. "Err, in the washroom." Inner Sasuke- 'AHA! As predicted!'

"You baka."

And so, they started heading to the restaurant…

-

--

--

--

-

A/N- Though I was going to end it there, huh? Well, FUFUFUFUFUFUFU! I am so determined to post this chapter with Sasuke finding Sakura! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ahem… back to the story.

-

--

--

--

-

They were nearing the restaurant when suddenly… "Ouch!" Naruto tripped over something. When Sasuke peered over to where he had tripped, he smirked. "You tripped over nothing, dobe?"

Naruto protested, "But there _was _something there!"

"No, there isn't!"

"Ow! That hurt!" they heard a female voice exclaim. "What was that?"

The two looked, and suddenly, they saw a rose- haired girl, with deep, green eyes. "Wow!" Naruto said, "You're pretty! How old are you?"

The girl looked at them, and when she finally answered, she whispered out: "Umm, I'm 15 years old…"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled. "We're the same age! So I can go out with you." Awkward silence. "What was that pickup line that Kankuro taught me again? Something to do with a cheap hotel and a dog… hmm… uhh…"

The girl looked, confused, at him.

"Hey, Naruto, you're going out with Hinata, _remember_?" Sasuke commented.

"Err, yeah… never mind…" Naruto said sheepishly.

He turned back to the girl. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, 15 years old, and this brooding, stupid- baka prodigy is Uchiha Sasuke, also 15 years old. Who are you?"

The girl looked at him, as if frightened and said quietly, "I'm Haruno Sakura…"

"All right, Sakura," Naruto said happily, "Would you like to join me and Sasuke out to dinner?" When Sakura looked uncomfortable, Naruto added, "Oh, don't worry; some girls will be there, too!"

Sakura smiled faintly. "Okay."

"Oh, and don't worry about the price," Naruto said, "Because Sasuke-teme here will be paying!" Inner Sasuke muttered profanities under his breath, then said, 'No… another person to pay for…'

Sakura's smile grew wider as she saw Sasuke glare at Naruto, and Naruto grinned idiotically at her. "Thanks, Uchiha-san… nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san."

"Aa."

"No problem, Sakura! And call me Naruto-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully. "Come on, let's go!"

-

In the restaurant…

"Who's this, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, "Your girlfriend?"

Sasuke glared at Ino. "No. She's Naruto's friend; ask him."

Sakura cleared her throat quietly, and everyone at the table- Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Ten Ten, Neji, Rock Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke- (don't forget Akamaru!) turned to face her. "Umm… I'm here, you know… you can ask me that stuff."

"All right," Ino said. "Who are you?"

"My name's Haruno Sakura… I'm around your ages- 15 years old," Sakura replied politely.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, forehead girl; call me Ino."

"I-I-I-I'm H-Hyuuga H-h-h-Hinata… p-p-pleased to m-m-meet y-you…"

"Inuzuka Kiba. Dogs rule!"

"Nara Shikamaru… meeting new people is so troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned.

"Akimichi Choji; when can we eat?" Naruto answered- "Not until Gaara, Temari and Kankuro get here…"

"Aburame Shino… I like… bugs."

"Ten Ten… and my last name is… err, what is my last name, anyway?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Rock Lee, the handsome green beast! YOSH."

"And you know us!" Naruto said, pointing at himself and Sasuke, "Now, all we have to do is wait for those… late people…"

-

Half an Hour Later… "There they are!" Naruto cried happily. "Finally!" Choji agreed. "Finally! We can eat now!"

"This is fun, ne, Sakura?" Naruto nudged Sakura.

When said girl didn't answer, Naruto turned to look at her. She was staring at Gaara. "Okay," Naruto said, "I know you girls find Gaara 'cute' but he's not that cute!"

Sakura didn't answer once again.

When Gaara, Temari and Kankuro approached the table, Sakura stood up and pointed at Gaara. "N-Nii-san?"

Gaara tilted his head to look at Sakura. "Ah… little sister. What are you doing here? I should have killed you…"

The group was shocked. "You guys know each other?"

"Yes," Sakura said, shaking.

"Yeah," Gaara said casually, as if he was kidding about killing Sakura. "And don't you guys know…"

The next words shocked the group.

"_She's a vampire."_

-

R&R, dear readers! Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it… and everyone's OOC in this chapter! 

D.E.C.E.P.S.H.U.N


	3. Chapter 2: Sabaku no Gaara

Nightfall CHAPTER 1-8 HAVE BEEN REPOSTED Sooo… you may recall about a month ago, I went like: "YOSH I SHALL REWRITE _Nightfall_!!" but now I realize that you guys probably preferred the old version… which was random, but, hey, what else are you here for, right? XD  So I've made minor changes in dialogue/ shiny stuff/ edits and edited some grammatical errors. Yay! Decepshun

-

Nightfall

**By**- DECEPSHUN

**Anime Series**- Naruto

**Summary**- Haruno Sakura is a vampire, rejected by her own kind… Uchicha Sasuke is a human, annoyed with the world, and wishing _he _was unwanted so everyone would leave him alone; so what happens when one night, Sasuke stumbles upon Sakura? 'Isn't anyone trying to find me?' AU, Sakura/MULTIPLE, Naruto/ Hinata, and yeah… R&R, please!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Naruto… -yet- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"This is talking"

'This is thinking'

"This is nothing" (This is to take up space!)"This is also nothing" (This is also to take up space!)

Please don't flame, and R&R! Don't just read it and go off to read another fic; review first, JEEZ!

Cough. –Don't- Enjoy! Cough.

**PS, people- DECEPSHUN decided not to change the beginning part, due to laziness! Yay!**

**PPS- Darn it. I read a review and it said "But don't Sakura and Ino know each other?" I smacked my head… **_**NOOOOOO I did NOT do that**_**… Oh well… so, I'm altering the name in the first chapter of Sakura's best friend… Cough… Just wanted to tell you guys. And thanks for telling me, anonymous reviewer! **

**-**

**Chapter Two: **Sabaku no Gaara

-Normal POV (Third Person POV)-

**Last Chapter…**

"_Yeah," Gaara said casually, as if he was kidding about killing Sakura. "And don't you guys know…"_

_The next words shocked the group._

"She's a vampire."

-

Sakura didn't know what to say. _What would the others think of her now?_

"That… that can't be it," Ino said in disbelief. "I mean; vampires are fake, right? That's a lie, right, Gaara?"

Gaara stared coldly at Ino. "Do I look like I'm lying?"

"B-B-But, G-Gaara-san," Hinata stuttered, frightened of Gaara's coldness. (A/N- But she's scared of everything, right?) "S-S-Sakura-san is too n-nice to be a v-v-v-vampire… vampires are scary and cold, r-r-right?" She looked into Gaara's jade eyes, hoping for a sign that he was joking, but she found none.

"Oh," Gaara said mockingly, "Vampires are always mean, are they?" Gaara's eyes flashed in anger. "Oh, was I always cold to all of you pathetic humans, hmm?" Ino and Hinata gasped.

"So you're… a… vampire?" Ten Ten asked, not believing a word Gaara was saying.

Gaara glanced at Ten Ten. "So one of the pathetic humans _finally _asks. Yes, I am a vampire. What did you _humans _think?" He said in a contemptuous voice- "'Oh, Gaara's weird, and his skin's really pale and some of his teeth are unusually long, and he lives in a really dark, damp house, but he's not a vampire!' Is that what you thought? Be thankful that I didn't kill you wretched humans!"

The girls shivered, and Sasuke held Sakura's wrist tightly. "Stop this," Sasuke said, "Or I'll break her wrist."

Gaara laughed spitefully. "Oh? And you think I care?"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Because… You're just a feeble human. To think that you could break a _vampire_'s wrist is unthinkable and plain stupid. In fact, she and I could kill everyone in this restaurant in a split second," Gaara replied nonchalantly, as if killing someone was an unimportant matter.

"N-nii-san, please stop it," Sakura said desperately, but Gaara didn't listen, "You're scaring them!"

"Sakura," Gaara said to the rose-haired girl, "do you honestly think I give a damn? And don't call me 'nii-san'. I'm not even your real brother. You're just some kid my parents adopted. And you know how many kids they adopted, don't you, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura sighed and stayed silent. She laid her head on the table and covered her face.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled. "Now, look what you've done! You made Sakura-chan cry! Baka! Don't make girls cry, no matter how hot they think you might be!"

Gaara glared at Naruto. "Always the annoying little fox, eh? I don't care about her feelings. It's not like she's even related to me. Why should I be nice to someone who's not even of my own blood?"

"You…" Naruto started.

"Idiot!" Sasuke burst out. "Don't be like that to your family, adopted or not. You'll regret it once they're gone." Sasuke looked away quickly, and his eyes clouded over: far away, and filled with regret.

Sakura looked up, her eyes red from crying.

"Gaara," Sakura said again, this time, instead of being timid, she was angry, "I'm not calling you 'nii-san'. Now leave our friends out of this. You can kill me, but don't harm them. This has nothing to do with them."

"Sakura-san," Neji said, "if it involves you two, it involves us."

"No," Gaara said, smiling sadistically, "It involves… me… and Sakura. A fight to death… I love the taste of your blood, Sakura…"

"H-her blood?" Naruto repeated, shocked.

Gaara smirked again. "Yeah- innocent and sweet- not the taste of most peoples' blood."

"But I thought she was a vampire?" Ino said; confused and disgusted with Gaara's statement.

"You don't know much, do you?" he replied coldly, "Stop wasting my time." There was barely half a second before he was suddenly behind Sakura's chair. He covered her eyes, "How's that for your last look of your new… _friends_…?" Before anyone could say anything, he smirked, then the two of them disappeared in a gust of sand; leaving nothing but Sakura's warmth on the chair she had sat on.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto yelled.

"S-S-S-Sakura-san?"

"Forehead girl! Sakura-chan!" Ino called out.

"Sakura-san!" Sasuke shouted.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled again, but there was no answer. The group called her name again, and again until their throats were hoarse and the cold moon was high above their heads; but they knew it:

_Sakura was gone._

-

To Be Continued…

**A/N- **This chapter was, like, all- dialogue… 0.o… Anyway, please review. Oh yeah, and I realized how much this story changed from what I originally planned, and I thought that was really weird… -cough-

**Thanks for the Reviews**!

--SharinganPrincess--Shikachick-- (Err, anonymous) O.O-- (anonymous) Miya--xXRoxasGoesQuackXx-- tru-viet—silveryXtears—Inu Youkai Yume—

**Copied from Profile, by the way- **

I'm a lazy bum; so I'm asking some lazy butt questions- please help this lazy girl out... _(Yes, I'm a girl!)_

**1) As you know, Decepshun changes her mind a lot... and she has decided to change **_**Nightfall**_**'s pairing from SakuSasu to SakuraMULTIPLE... so help her out. Which pairing do you like best (who she ends up with)? SakuSasu, SakuGaa (remember, Sakura's adopted, so it's not really incest), SakuNeji, or SakuLee (Eep! I sure hope not!)? (I added in SakuLee because I felt like it... Cough) Please say which pairing is your favourite when you review/ **_**if **_**you review! **_(Thanks! And it'll be hard writing a SakuLee fic, because I'll be snickering-- err, giggling-- every second!)_

**2) Should Decepshun change the rating to 'T' for more swearing-- err, I mean... fluffy-- moments? Again, please add this to your review, **_**if **_**you review... **_(Yeah! Decepshun swears a lot! -Ahem- I mean, she doesn't and she likes swearing-- wait! I meant fluffy moments!)_

I'm really happy with the review for _Nightfall _and _The Black Ribbon_, because it shows that people are actually reading my stories... cough-

So... **3) For **_**Nightfall**_**, Decepshun is wondering- should it be a NaruHinaKiba triangle? Please put your answer with your review! (**_**If **_**you review, that is...) **_(Decepshun's trying to challenge herself! And that's good, right?)_

Okay... thanks for wasting your time-- err, I mean using your time-- to read this!

**D.E.C.E.P.S.H.U.N**

**Preview: **Gaara looked at the sleeping figure of the pink- haired girl and sighed. 'Oh god,' he thought to himself, 'I've been hired to kill the one I love the most. _How _can I do this?'


	4. Chapter 3: Yamanaka Ino

, CHAPTER 1-8 HAVE BEEN REPOSTED Sooo… you may recall about a month ago, I went like: "YOSH I SHALL REWRITE _Nightfall_!!" but now I realize that you guys probably preferred the old version… which was random, but, hey, what else are you here for, right? XD  So I've made minor changes in dialogue/ shiny stuff/ edits and edited some grammatical errors. Yay! Decepshun

-

Nightfall

**By**- DECEPSHUN

**Anime Series**- Naruto

**Summary**- Haruno Sakura is a vampire, rejected by her own kind… Uchicha Sasuke is a human, annoyed with the world, and wishing _he _was unwanted so everyone would leave him alone; so what happens when one night, Sasuke stumbles upon Sakura? 'Isn't anyone trying to find me?' AU, Sakura/MULTIPLE, Naruto/ Hinata, and yeah… R&R, please!

**Disclaimer- **If I owned Naruto, it would be a stupid manga/ anime, so be thankful, I don't own it…

"This is talking"

'This is thinking'

"This is nothing" (This is to take up space!)"This is also nothing" (This is also to take up space!)

Please don't flame, and R&R! Don't just read it and go off to read another fic; review first, JEEZ!

**PS- DECEPSHUN is a lazy ass and decided to just keep the beginning part the same and just put this random blah here!**

**PPS- Yah! I love you reviewers and/or readers! So far, the results are going 'swimmingly' (that's a really weird word, so I decided to put it in!)! If you would like to know the results (so far), say it in your review! (Cheap way to get more reviews! )**

Enjoy the show- featuring a crazy author and the clueless characters!

-

Last time… on… -insert freaky voice-… _Nightfall, _Chapter Two…

_The group called her name again, and again until their throats were hoarse and the cold moon was high above their heads, but they knew it:_

Sakura was gone.

-

**Chapter Three: **Yamanaka Ino, the Girl with the Flowers

-Third Person POV-

… (A/N- Right now, I'm thinking- 'Come on, brain, think! Ideas! Ideas!')

Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Neji sat on the floor of the forest. "This," Naruto said proudly, "Is what Sasuke and I came up with to save Sakura!"

The group shuffled around, muttering things under their breath. "Darn, if the dobe came up with this, it's got to be bad." "N-n-no… N-Naruto's I-ideas are a-a-always s-so g-g-good!" "Oh, be quiet, Hinata, you know that's not true." "W-Well, o-o-one can a-always h-h-hope, n-ne?" "Oh god, I think I got a headache from listening to that dobe talk about his plans all night." "I can't believe I'm wasting time here and not playing with Akamaru…"

"SHUT UP, PEOPLE!" Naruto yelled. "WE GOTTA RECRUIT MEMBERS TO SAVE SAKURA!"

"Ah," Sasuke said mockingly, "And how are we supposed to do _that_? Ask random people to tag along to save someone they don't even know?" Inner Sasuke- 'And it's not like we're too chummy with Sakura, either…' _Shut up, Inner Sasuke; that's plain mean! _(_The italic part _is the softy side of Sasuke! XD)

Naruto's eyes widened. "OMG, Sasuke! How did you know? I mean, that must mean that you're a…" Naruto gasped. "_Fortune teller!_"

"Oh, shut up," Ino said impatiently, "How are we supposed to recruit new members if we don't even know them?"

"Oh," Naruto said, disappointed. "Darn. I guess I didn't think about that… BUT, OH WELL! TO HECK WITH THAT! WE'RE ASKING PEOPLE THAT _I _KNOW!"

"Come on!" Naruto continued, happily. "Let's go!"

So, Naruto led the way, while the group trailed behind. "Go where?" Ino whispered to Hinata and Ten Ten, "It wasn't something I said, right?"

"I hope not," Ten Ten said. "What a waste of time. What I would have done was to go to wherever Gaara is, beat the heck out of him, take Sakura back with me, and leave him crying for his mom! Boo-yeah!"

Hinata and Ino giggled. "But how would you even know where Gaara and Sakura are?"

Ten Ten's eyes got shifty. "Darn- never thought about that!" She then huddled close to herself and muttered things under her breath, giggling like a maniac at times.

"Whoa. Ten Ten sure can be scary…"

-

_An hour of walking later…_

"What?" Ino yelled. "This is only 5 minutes from where we started! Why did we have to take the long way around?"

"Eh," Naruto said sheepishly, "I wanted it to look like a cool journey, like an expedition!"

"Thanks to the 'cool journey', _mister_, my hair and manicured nails got ruined!" Ino shouted angrily at Naruto, hitting him on the head.

"Where are we, anyway?" Ten Ten asked, looking around the deserted place.

Naruto looked sheepish again. "To tell you the truth… I really don't know…"

"WHAT?" the whole group glared at Naruto.

"Kidding!" Naruto said in defense of himself. He walked over to his favourite ramen stand, Whatever-the-Heck-it's-Called (A/N- Darn! What's it called again?), and said, "Let's eat ramen to help us think!"

Sasuke hit Naruto on the head. "Dobe. How are we supposed to get more people to help by eating ramen?"

"You'll see," Naruto said mischievously.

-

They ordered ramen, and as soon as they sat down, the group heard a huge stampede of people running towards them.

"EEK! IT'S SASUKE-KUN!" "SASUKE-SAMA! GO OUT WITH ME! I'M SOOOOO PRETTY!" "NO! GO OUT WITH ME! I'M WAY PRETTIER! I'M A MODEL!" "SO? SASUKE-KUN WILL LIKE ME BETTER! GO OUT WITH _ME_!"

"NEJI-SAMA! MARRY ME!" "NO, DON'T LISTEN TO HER! MARRY ME!" "ME! ME! NEJI-SAN! I LOVE YOU!" "NO! I LOVE HIM MORE! MARRY ME, NEJI, MY LOVE!"

"Oh great." Sasuke and Neji muttered, "Fan girls."

Naruto grinned. "Exactly! Wasn't my plan so tremendously wonderful? It worked, too! All _you _have to do is sit there, eat, and voilà, instant fan girls new members to save Sakura!"

"God." Sasuke said, and banged his head on the table.

Naruto didn't seem to notice Sasuke's agony and exclaimed cheerfully: "You sure love to bang your head on things, ne?" (Read chapter one first if you don't understand the joke!)

Sasuke glared at Naruto and was about to bash his head in, if it weren't for Neji, who held him back. Naruto, unfortunately, didn't notice Sasuke getting angry. "Oh, Neji, I didn't know you liked Sasuke!"

"What?" Neji asked, confused. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"I mean, you're even groping him! And hugging him!" Naruto said, squealing like a girl. "That's just _so _cute! What will your fan girls say to that?"

Neji's eye twitched. "If the dobe says one more thing, I'm letting go of Sasuke."

"Oh, and why would you do that?" Naruto asked, then muttered: "Young couples these days…"

"That's it!" Neji let go of Sasuke and Naruto ran away, yelling. That was all in the distance. There was peace and quiet, now! "Ah," Neji sighed, "No more noise."

And the group couldn't agree more.

Until…

"NEJI-SAMA! MARRY ME!" "NO, MARRY ME! I'M SO PREEEEEETTY!" "SO? I'M BEAUTIFUL! MARRY ME, NEJI!"

"… Fan girls," Neji muttered, as he ran away from the screaming, hyper girls. "Damn you, Naruto."

-

_With Gaara and Sakura…_

Gaara glared at Sakura. "Shut up and go to sleep."

"Hell no," Sakura glared right back at Gaara. "I don't want to. I want to fight you and kill you."

"You know you can't defeat me!" Gaara said. The image in his mind: Chibi Gaara shouting, 'FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!' "Now, go to sleep."

"Make me."

"Fine." Gaara said impatiently. "Eat this." He held out a loaf of garlic bread that smelled so delicious it made Sakura's mouth water.

"Okay!" Sakura said, with happy tears in her eyes.

When she had taken a bite, Gaara laughed evilly and said, "It was poisoned with Sleeping Powder™!" (Sleeping Powder™ is copyright DECEPSHUN! FUFUFUFUFUFU! Disclaimer- Not responsible if anyone dies because of the poisonous ingredients in the powder.)

"What? Poisonous ingredients, you say? Damn. Am I responsible if she dies? NOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T SUE ME! I'M TOO CUTE TO BE SUED!"

(Behind the scenes… "Oh, shut up," Sakura muttered, "I'm trying to pretend to sleep!")

-

_Back with the Group-_

"Okay, now that everyone's together again, I've finally found out where Gaara lives!" Naruto grinned.

"Where?" the group asked, impressed.

"Well," Naruto said proudly, "I watched the _Naruto _anime and found out where he lives!"

The group gasped. "But that's cheating!"

"Oh… is it?" Naruto whimpered. "It's not my fault! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sasuke told me to!" Naruto pointed to Sasuke accusingly.

"Dobe. Don't blame other people for your stupidness."

-

"We're in Sand," Naruto said stealthily, "and the Ultra-Cool Naruto, the Ultra-Stupid Sasuke-teme, and the… uh… _other people _are just outside of Count Gaara's castle!"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Your voice is making my head hurt."

"Count Gaara?" Ino whispered in disbelief. "What, is Naruto brain-dead?"

"Okay," Ten Ten whispered back. "I'm sure you were just being sarcastic, but yeah, he really _is _brain dead."

"All right!" Naruto yelled. "SHUT UP!" the group looked at Naruto with a '…' expression. "Ino, pretend to be a girl selling flowers… no, on second thought, be a guy selling flowers, and…"

"WHAT?" Ino said, enraged, "I am so not being a guy!"

"Okay, okay," Naruto said, a little scared of Ino. "You can pretend to be a guy pretending to be a girl"-Naruto grinned at his 'awesome smartness' but quickly continued when Ino gave him a threatening glare-"Did I just say pretend to be a guy pretending to be a girl? _No_! You _misheard _me. You can be a _girl _selling flowers. Knock on Count Gaara's door, and… Neji! Distract Gaara, so Ino can sneak in and lock Gaara out. Then, she can let _us _in and we can… save Sakura!"

"Fine." The group agreed reluctantly.

-

"Gaara," Sakura mumbled in her sleep. "You're so funny! Tell that joke again!" She giggled. Gaara sighed. She must be dreaming about when they were younger, and when they were best friends.

Gaara couldn't believe it. They hired him to kill his own (adopted) sister. Gaara looked at the sleeping figure of the pink- haired girl and sighed (again). 'Oh god,' he thought to himself, 'I've been hired to kill the one I love the most. How can I do this?'

Then, he heard a knock on the door.

-

_To be continued…_

A/N- I'm sort of worried… this chapter doesn't end as 'suspensefully' as the others! Cough… Please review, anyway.

Oh yeah, and the question thing is still on. If you haven't reviewed with the answers and you'd like to, refer to the second chapter (_Sabaku no Gaara, the Assassin_)… Thanks!

I love you all!

**DECEPSHUN**

**Preview- **As Sasuke was about to hit Gaara, Sakura cried out: "Don't! Stop it, Sasuke! Don't hurt my brother!"

_How is that possible? Why did Sakura do that? Find out in the next chapter of… _-insert announcer-like voice- _Nightfall_!


	5. Chapter 4: Save Him

Nightfall CHAPTER 1-8 HAVE BEEN REPOSTED Sooo… you may recall about a month ago, I went like: "YOSH I SHALL REWRITE _Nightfall_!!" but now I realize that you guys probably preferred the old version… which was random, but, hey, what else are you here for, right? XD  So I've made minor changes in dialogue/ shiny stuff/ edits and edited some grammatical errors. Yay! Decepshun -Nightfall

**By**- DECEPSHUN

**Anime Series**- Naruto

**Summary**- Haruno Sakura is a vampire, rejected by her own kind… Uchicha Sasuke is a human, annoyed with the world, and wishing _he _was unwanted so everyone would leave him alone; so what happens when one night, Sasuke stumbles upon Sakura? 'Isn't anyone trying to find me?' AU, Sakura/MULTIPLE, Naruto/ Hinata, and yeah… R&R, please!

**Disclaimer- **If I owned Naruto, it would be a stupid manga/ anime, so be thankful, I don't own it…

"This is talking"

'This is thinking'

"This is nothing" (This is to take up space!)"This is also nothing" (This is also to take up space!)

**PS- Please R&R, folks! And constructive criticism is allowed but don't flame or I'll use it to burn Sasuke, and without Sasuke… wouldn't this story be so empty? So don't flame to save Sasuke! **

**PPS- I just realized that this is probably the best story I've done, so I thought- **_**what the heck. I might as well update so people will be happy and not chasing after me with huge butcher's knives… **_**So yeah; here it is… **

**PPPS- Get ready for romance… in the… err, later chapters! (DECESPHUN is really stalling the romance, ne?) **

-

**Last Time…**

_Gaara couldn't believe it. They hired him to kill his own (adopted) sister. **- **Gaara looked at the sleeping figure of the pink- haired girl and sighed (again). 'Oh god,' he thought to himself, 'I've been hired to kill the one I love the most. How can I do this?' _

_Then, he heard a knock on the door._

**-**

**  
Chapter Four: **Save Him From the Darkness…

-Third Person POV-

Ino sighed. Darn. What was taking Gaara so long? But knowing him, Sakura was at the highest room in his 'castle' (mansion), and he was right beside her bed, sitting on a stool. (Which, strangely, is where she really is and where he's really sitting)

She scratched her head. That black wig was really itchy, and she wished they had gotten a brown wig, with wavy curls instead.

She stared at the door, bored out of her mind… when suddenly, she heard: "What the do you want?"

Any normal person would run away, and you see, Ino is a normal person… so… she ran away, screaming at the top of her lungs, making the other 'members' of her group sweat drop.

"…" Ino said.

"… ," the group answered back, glaring daggers at the poor girl.

-

Gaara returned once more on the stool with a smiley face painted on it. He glanced at the sleeping Sakura. "Ne, Sakura-chan, remember? You painted that smiley face on mom's favourite stool and she got so angry at you? But in the end, she was smiling because you told her you did it because she was so sad lately…?"

"You know, when you were younger, you were the nicest person I ever met," he continued, "We used to play together a lot. But after that annoying weasel came, you only talked to Mika, about how _cute _he was."

Gaara looked at Sakura again. "Don't you realize? You left me behind in the shadows, and you came into the light, never thinking about me again. Whenever you came home from Mika's house, you used to just talk about Akira, Akira, Akira … it was really annoying."

"So, when you ran away, I was temporarily happy, but then I realized how much you meant to me…" He trailed off.

There was another knock on the door, and Gaara sighed, got up and left the room. One of Sakura's eyes opened. 'So that was why he was so angry with me.'

-

Ten Ten gulped. 'Damn that Ino,' she thought to herself, as she scratched the black, itchy wig, 'Now I have the bad job.'

When Gaara opened the door, Ten Ten said in a really girly, fake, voice: "Hello, mister! Want to buy a pwetty flower from me? We have roses, tulips, and every single ('freaking,' thought Ten Ten maliciously) flower!"

Surprisingly, Gaara said, "Alright. I'll take a cherry blossom. Do you have those?"

Ten Ten answered, again, in an annoyingly chirpy voice, "Oh yes, we do! At only 50 per dozen."

'God, that's expensive,' Gaara thought to himself, sweat dropping, but he said, "All right."

"Hand over the money!" was what Ten Ten wished she could have said, but what she really said was: "Okay! Here you go, mister!" She handed over a dozen cherry blossoms.

"Thanks, _Ten Ten_," Gaara said, smirking. Ten Ten was speechless. 'Damn. How did he know?' Ten Ten thought to herself, glaring.

And then, there was a crash.

'That must be Naruto,' Ten Ten thought, as she pushed past Gaara, into his mansion. 'Mission… almost accomplished.'

She met up with Naruto in the living room. "Where's Sakura?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Naruto answered oh-so-intelligently, "I thought _you_ where supposed to find her!"

Ten Ten gasped. "But I was the person who was supposed to sell flowers to 'Count Gaara'! That's a really scary job, you know! And I though Sasuke was finding her, not me!"

Sasuke appeared, walking out of the basement. "No, Ino was supposed to do that…" he answered.

"EEK!" the three turned around and saw Ino screaming in the backyard, being chased by a giant cross between a snake and a spider. "Okay," Ten Ten said, "Scratch that idea…"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them. "Darn," Naruto said _helpfully_, "I forgot about Gaara…"

"Forgot about Gaara?" Ten Ten asked, glaring at Naruto, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? OH, HE SAYS, I FORGOT ABOUT GAARA!"

They ran, but soon realized that Sasuke wasn't running with them. "Hmm," Naruto said to Ten Ten, "I guess he's not that much of a scaredy-cat…"

Ten Ten answered: "Oh well, leave him behind; our lives are in danger!" Naruto agreed, as the two sped out of the house.

"W-W-Wait!" Hinata said, standing by the door. "W-we c-c-can't leave b-both Sasuke _and _Sakura b-b-behind!"

"Yes we can!" Ten Ten yelled, running away from the snake-spider with disgust.

"NO!" Hinata shouted boldly. "I won't leave my friends behind!"

Ten Ten thought a moment. "Well said, Hinata! Let's go!"

-

Sakura got up from the bed, hearing a commotion downstairs, she decided to investigate… she walked down the stairs, and stopped dead at the sight of what was downstairs.

Sasuke and Gaara were fighting… and… well, Gaara was… losing. And just when Sasuke was about to hit Gaara, Sakura cried out: "Don't! Stop it, Sasuke! Don't hurtmy brother!"

"What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. Ten Ten, Hinata and Naruto, upon arriving at the scene gasped in surprise, also.

Even Gaara seemed surprised.

"I'm sorry, Gaara!" she ran over to him, hugging him. "I didn't know how much I left you behind!" (A/N- nope, the winning pairing isn't GaaSaku, so this is sibling-like love!)

"What? You heard me talking?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, crying, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she whispered softly.

Then, Sakura turned around to her friends that had gathered into the mansion. "_Arigato_." She gave a small smile, and eventually, everyone else in the room smiled too.

_So this is what it's like to be loved…_

-

_To be continued…_

A/N- I think I screwed up this chapter! TT-TT Sorry! Please review! PS- should this be the ending? Well, romance will be in the later chapters…I'm seriously trying to delay as long as I can!

Love y'all! Thanks for the reviews!

**DECEPSHUN**


	6. Chapter 5: The Unexpected Visitor

Nightfall CHAPTER 1-8 HAVE BEEN REPOSTED Sooo… you may recall about a month ago, I went like: "YOSH I SHALL REWRITE _Nightfall_!!" but now I realize that you guys probably preferred the old version… which was random, but, hey, what else are you here for, right? XD  So I've made minor changes in dialogue/ shiny stuff/ edits and edited some grammatical errors. Yay! Decepshun - Nightfall

**By**- DECEPSHUN

**Anime Series**- Naruto

**Summary**- Haruno Sakura is a vampire, rejected by her own kind… Uchicha Sasuke is a human, annoyed with the world, and wishing _he _was unwanted so everyone would leave him alone; so what happens when one night, Sasuke stumbles upon Sakura? 'Isn't anyone trying to find me?' AU, Sakura/MULTIPLE, Naruto/ Hinata, and yeah… R&R, please!

**Disclaimer- **If I owned Naruto, it would be a stupid manga/ anime, so be thankful, I don't own it…

"This is talking"

'This is thinking'

"This is nothing" (This is to take up space!)"This is also nothing" (This is also to take up space!)

Please don't flame, and R&R! Don't just read it and go off to read another fic; review first… please.

**Umm… yeah: so, enjoy cause I might not be updating for a long, long, long, long time. -**

**-**

**Last Time…**

_Then, Sakura turned around to her friends that had gathered into the mansion. "Arigato." She gave a small smile, and eventually, everyone else in the room smiled too._

So this is what it's like to be loved…

**-**

**Chapter Five: **The Unexpected Visitor

_A Month Later…_

There was a knock on the door.

Lazily, Sakura glanced at her watch. "It's 2 a.m. in the morning. What idiot would come here this early?" She groaned. "Plus, I was dreaming about blood. Delicious, sweet blood."

"Yuck!" Ino yelled. Sakura giggled, "That's not really true. I was kidding!" But Gaara smiled. "That's cool. That was what I was dreaming about!" The group glared at Sakura and Gaara. "Now you guys ruined my beauty sleep!" Naruto whined loudly. "You're mean!"

Another knock on the door made them (and the author) remember the cause of this mess. "God," Naruto said aloud. "I have a sudden urge to kill whoever's knocking." (Or is the author just fooling with his dialogue?)

"M-m-me t-too, N-N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata joined in, trembling. Not that she _really _wanted to. She just wanted to agree with Naruto.

Ten Ten, suddenly also motivated, agreed. "Yes! It's killing time!" Gaara glared at her. "Hey, that's my line!"

"Well," Ten Ten said with a smirk. "It's _mine _now, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Then, she ran off into the distance, laughing a crazy laugh.

"Whoa." Neji was really freaked out. "Should we take her to a mental institute hospital or something?"

"No," Sasuke replied, "We should answer the door."

"What?" Naruto asked, while eating some ramen. "What door?" His thoughts about killing the person knocking went down the drain when Hinata cooked some ramen for him.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered as he whacked Naruto on the head.

"Okay," Sakura said half-heartedly as she sat up on her bed. "Who wants to answer the door? Raise your hand." No one raised his or her hand. "… Naruto, raise your hand." Naruto didn't raise his hand. And the thing that _really _annoyed Sakura was that he was too engrossed in eating ramen to notice what anyone was saying.

Sakura groaned, and a vein throbbed on her forehead, and she growled, showing her long teeth on the sides (Bet'cha forgot that she was supposed to be a vampire, huh?). "SOMEONE, JUST RAISE YOUR FREAKIN' HAND ALREADY!"

Again, no one raised any hands. Sakura smacked her head on the wall. "Sakura, stop that," Gaara said as he wearily eyed the holes she had made over the past week, "That-"

Naruto's yelling cut him off: "THAT'S BAD FOR YOUR HEAD, RIGHT?" Gaara glared at Naruto. "Don't cut me off," he told Naruto, "And, no, I was not going to say that; I was going to say 'That's expensive to repair'."

Sasuke groaned. "Shut up. I need beauty sleep, too! How else can I get my freaking pretty-boy look?" He whacked around him blindly, luckily hitting Naruto.

"That's it!" Sakura yelled. "Gaara, get the door."

"Why?" he asked, annoyed. Sakura answered, "Because, _dear _nii-chan, you are the owner"- Sakura was getting exasperated with him- "OF THIS FRICKING HOUSE SO YOU SHOULD ANSWER THE DOOR!"

Surprisingly, Gaara nodded stiffly. 'Damn,' he thought to himself, 'Nee-chan's getting scary.' Inner Gaara added: **'Even scarier than us!' **'Of course! I taught her how to be scary!' **'No! I did!' **'I did, baka.' **'Obviously, I did…' **'No, I did!' and on and on and on.

Sakura, Sasuke (so much for getting beauty sleep! :P) , Naruto, and Hinata jumped out of bed (except Hinata… wobbled out of bed) and dashed to the stairway, getting a clear view of the door, and Gaara, who currently had a black aura around him. (Obviously, Gaara was arguing about who taught Sakura to be scary: him or his inner self; same difference…)

The knocking grew more urgent, and Gaara ripped open the door, nearly breaking it off its hinges (no wonder Gaara's repair bills are so expensive!). "WHAT THE _(_ DO YOU _ING_ WANT?!" He yelled to the person at the door.

"Ah, hello, Gaara. Surprised to see me?"

It took Gaara a few seconds to process the information. 'Who the heck is he?' Gaara thought to himself. 'Second cousin five times removed? Is it my dad's brother's wife's son? OMFG! Is it my grandfather's ghost, coming back to haunt me? No! It's my old warrior ancestor! I always told Temari that we had a warrior ancestor! No… wait… It can't be-'

"Sasori?!" Gaara said in surprise (which he "expertly" concealed). "What are you doing here?"

The redhead stared at Gaara with nonchalance in his eyes. "Oh, you know, stopping by for a visit… killing Sakura, you and everyone else…" When Gaara's eyes widened, Sasori said sarcastically, "Oops, did that slip? Oh well, get ready for your _death_!"

Suddenly, Sasuke ran down the stairs (probably yelling at Sasori for ruining his so-called beauty sleep) and… yeah; yelled. "OMG! THE WORLD'S COMING TO AN END! CRAZY PEOPLE ARE EVERYWHERE!"

Sasori stared at Sasuke in shock. "Itachi? Is that you? Why are you here?" Sasuke looked at Sasori in confusion. "What?" Sasuke said, "Why are you talking about my brother?"

Sasori smirked. "Ah, so you're his little brother." Then, he smirked, even wider. "That'll make things _much _more interesting."

"What?" Sasuke gasped (_quietly_- he totally gasped _quietly_, he noted, so that he would still sound 'manly').

"Oh, you both think I'm kidding about killing you all, huh?" Sasori asked quietly (but still managing to sound evil).

The two were looking pretty freaked out, until someone popped from behind Sasori. He had long, blond hair tied into a ponytail and part of his face covered. "Hi, un! We're here to kill you all, un!"

There was a pregnant silence… and suddenly… Gaara and Sasuke burst out laughing. Sasori glared, and Deidara (yup, it's him!) sweat dropped. "I'm not that funny, un!" he said, a little confused.

Sasori then noticed Sakura. "Ah, grown a little prettier, Sakura? Well, still doesn't change my mind about killing you."

"What?" Sakura asked, scared. "Please… don't. Please! Don't harm them!"

Sasori smiled. "So you still remember what I can do? Good. Oh, and don't tell everyone else. It'll ruin the surprise." Behind him, Deidara smiled, and shouted happily. "Yeah, un!"

Again, Gaara, Sasuke and this time, Naruto, laughed out loud.

"If you weren't my partner, I would kill you," Sasori muttered to Deidara… and then he said to everyone else: "I'll kill you all."

Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura just stood there. "Uh…"

"I'm not kidding."

Gaara and Sakura took off, obviously knowing what Sasori could do.

"3…"

Naruto ran away, but then came back to get his ramen, then ran away… all in one second! (It's a world record!)

"2…"

Hinata followed Naruto, running full speed away.

"1."

And Sasuke ran away, just for the heck of it. ('I guess I should… since everyone else is doing it,' he thought to himself. Peer pressure sure can do things, huh?)

"0!"

Sasori smirked, and said: "You can run, but you can't hide! I'll find you ('Eventually, un,' Deidara thought, still smiling) and kill you… ready or not (most likely not), here I come… to kill you!"

-

_To be continued…_

Preview-

(Summary) They're running away from Sasori, and Naruto transforms into Sasuke (using some random jutsu) just for the heck of it. So what happens when Sakura runs into Sasuke… and they're stuck (hiding from Sasori) in a teeny-tiny room? Is it really Sasuke? Or is it just Naruto? _BWAHAHAHAHA! Find out in the next chapter!_

A/N- Whoa, that was a long-ish chapter! Why does everyone want to kill Sakura? (Gaara wanted to, and now Sasori?!) And yeah, my favourite character's Sasori… and Deidara's just so kawaii! :) Please review!

Bye! –**DECEPSHUN-**


	7. Chapter 6: Mission: RUN AWAY!

Nightfall CHAPTER 1-8 HAVE BEEN REPOSTED Sooo… you may recall about a month ago, I went like: "YOSH I SHALL REWRITE _Nightfall_!!" but now I realize that you guys probably preferred the old version… which was random, but, hey, what else are you here for, right? XD  So I've made minor changes in dialogue/ shiny stuff/ edits and edited some grammatical errors. Yay! Decepshun

-

Nightfall

**By**- DECEPSHUN

Disclaimer- I don't own.

**ARGH… I'VE TRIED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER 5 TIMES (THIS BEING THE 6****TH****)…**

Replies to Anon. Reviews

Kala- **thanks… BUT I'M LOSING INSPIRATION! :o** **Joking… I think… Evil laughter… **

Trying to help- **I don't think you'd be reading this anymore, but thanks for telling your true feelings about this story.**

Jasmine:** Thanks for your 'good luck'! (This lazy butt me really needs it.) XD**

Miya: **OMFG. I didn't realize that after I wrote the 3****rd**** chapter. Thanks! :D**

O.O: **Yup… I will AKA: 'I hope I don't lose interest in writing this'.**

… I think I replied to the other anon reviews (through their emails)… if I didn't… Starts screaming I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! IT'S MY FAAAAAAAAUUUUULLLLLLLLTTTTTTT!!

**AHAHAHAHA. Enjoy the chapter. :D You guys deserve it… sorry 'bout the long wait! **

PS: There's a side story about Gaara giving Sakura a 'makeover' to make her more vampire-like. XD

Inspired by Sasunaru-rikusora-akuroku's comments about how un-vampire-like Sakura is

Damn. I've been rereading reviews, and I've realized how crappily I answered them… OMG I suck. Sorry!

**-**

Chapter 6: **Mission: Run AWAY!!**

Sakura ran **A/N: 'and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran…' lol, j/k. **until she spotted a flash of bright blond hair and some orange clothing. Silently, she thanked the heavens above that Naruto had bad enough fashion sense to wear eye-damagingly bright colours.

She stopped, crouching behind a bush, and watched as Naruto stepped into a clearing, followed by a happy-looking Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun, t-t-thank you!" Hinata stuttered, blushing as Naruto turned to look at her. Naruto grinned widely: "Anything for you, Hinata-chan!" Sakura snickered softly as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her- it was like a cheesy soap opera.

As Sakura mouthed along with Hinata, as she replied, Sakura couldn't help but think: 'This isn't _like _a cheesy soap opera- it probably _is _one.' She burst into uncontrollable laughter, rolling around on the ground, which attracted Naruto and Hinata's attention.

"Who's there?" Naruto yelled, making it seem like a statement- a rather loud one at that- instead of a question. 'Caught!' Sakura thought, biting her lip, as she thought of the 200 ways to escape/excuses/plans/etc, but decided to just pop out of her hiding place.

"AHAHAHA!" she said, fake-laughing. "What a coincidence that you and Hinata would be in the same place as me, in the exact same time, at the exact same second! Wow!" Naruto and Hinata sweat-dropped. "Doesn't seem like much of a coincidence to me…" muttered Naruto.

Hinata spoke up: "A-ano, S-S-Sasori-san really w-wants to k-k-kill us, r-r-right?" Naruto and Sakura stayed silent, as if all the things that were happening to them right now had made them forget about what danger there really was.

It was Sakura who talked first. "Yes," she addressed Hinata, although she was hoping that Naruto was listening too, "He does." She seemed a little dazed, as if she just woke up.

"Well," Naruto yelled, "WE NEED A PLAN! Dattebayo!!"

-

Sasori and Deidara yawned.

"Say," Sasori said aloud, "You don't suppose those kids actually took us seriously, huh?" Deidara changed the channels on the TV, completely relaxed as he stretched on the sofa, eating popcorn.

"I dunno, yeah. I don't think so- hey, can I eat that?"

"No."

"PWETTY PWEASE, SASORI-DANNA!"

"Hell no."

Deidara pouted.

Sasori glared.

The actual point of the conversation was forgotten.

-

"Okay- I've thought about this a lot!" Naruto exclaimed happily to the not-so-happy females writing down all his ideas. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "Do we really have to write these down?!" As if to prove her point further, she shoved the papers right in his face.

The papers, which included all the crazy plans Naruto had thought up of, read: _PWNSOME PLAN 1 by NARUTO!! _The title had been crossed out three times, each time with a crazier title. The contents below, however, were even crazier: _Attack red-hair with a feather! He'll die from that! DATTEBAYO! Then while his partner is in shock, capture him and force him to cook for us! _(To which Sakura had retorted: "My cooking isn't good enough?!")

Naruto pouted. "But, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sighed. "Well, hope you're all listening- I have a plan." Naruto and Hinata nodded, a sign for her to go on. "Okay, here goes- the name is… Plan… Z- uh… SCREW THAT! The name is Plan Run Away."

Naruto sweat-dropped, and started laughing loudly, but Hinata, the politer one, asked, "B-But then, w-w-what are we s-supposed to do?" To which Sakura shrugged: "Be smart, use your imagination."

"So, basically," Naruto said, stifling a laugh, as he wiped a tear from his eye **A/N: You, know, when you laugh too hard, you start getting tears or something**, "You just came up with a plan name? Wasn't the point of doing this to come up with a PLAN?"

Unable to contain themselves any longer, Naruto and Hinata burst out laughing.

"You're just jealous."

That made them laugh even harder.

-

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Sasuke asked Gaara, staring a hole in Gaara's back as he followed the red-haired boy deep into the forest. Gaara turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"No."

-

"This TV show is so boring, Sasori-danna!" Deidara whined, "Let's do something, yeah. **A/N: AKA 'Let's go out on a date!' XD Please don't take me seriously** I wanna chase those kids, yeah!"

Sasori turned to look at Deidara, lazily. "Go ahead, and I'll be sitting in this elegant, air-conditioned house while you run around in the summer heat, complete with your dark, black, heavy, thick robe. You'll burn into toast."

Deidara looked uncertain for a split-second. "But, Sasori-danna! You look a little fatter than usual, yeah. You should go outside with me to get exercise, yeah!" 'And isn't it fall, not summer?'

Sasori grumbled, and glared.

"Fine."

-

"I think this spot will do fine," Naruto said, as he shifted into a more comfortable position. "Say, don't you think this spot is a good place to just chill and each ramen?" Hinata smiled, "N-Naruto-kun… I-I-I don't think w-we should be thinking about r-r-ramen at a time like this."

Sakura agreed- although louder: "Naruto! Easy for you to say! You're taking up half the log, so me and Hinata-chan have to share!"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, "It's not my fault!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"IS NOT!" Naruto yelled, considerably louder than before.

Sakura hissed, "You idiot! Now they know where we are!" Naruto grinned sheepishly. Hinata giggled quietly, but was suddenly serious, when she said, "We need to run. I see two figures approaching- I think it's _them_."

They nodded to each other, in silent agreement.

"Let's do it."

-

"We've been walking for an hour," Sasuke stated, "which would be okay, if we had results. Which we don't have." Gaara glared at Sasuke. A minute with him was bearable, but a whole hour made him want to kill the raven-haired loser- I mean, boy.

Gaara banged his head on a nearby tree. "If you weren't Sakura's friend, I'd have sucked your blood out 2 hours ago."

Sasuke smirked at this. "Yeah, isn't it too bad that I'm Sakura's friend?"

More head banging…

Why, of all the people, did he have to end up with this brat?

Bang, bang, bang.

"Hey, Gaara, if you keep doing that, you'll die."

"I'm immortal, you idiot."

Bang, bang, bang.

-

_TBC_

-

**A/N- **Well, that was a weird chapter. XD

Please review!! 3

-

Play list:

**-Missing **by **Evanescence**

**-Shangri-la **by **Angela**

**-Every Heart **by **BoA**

**-Face Down **by **Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**-Dirty Little Secret **by **the All American Rejects**

**-Paper Heart **by **the All American Rejects**

**-What I've Done **by **Linkin Park**

**-Boulevard of Broken Dreams **by **Green Day**

… Bah. Too many to list. XD

**Yesh, it takes **_**that **_**long to make a chapter**

**-**

Side Story: **Sakura's Makeover**

It was a normal day, like any other. The birds were singing their annoying chirps, like every day. There was a constant crunching of potato chips from Chouji, like every day. There was a fresh smell of burnt toast, courtesy of Ino, like every day. Yes, it was very normal.

Gaara sat in the kitchen, trying hard to ignore Ino's loud screeches, and Shikamaru's sighs of 'how troublesome' from the living room; he had a feeling that today, something life-changing would happen.

He sipped on his mug of warm blood. How… refreshing.

Then Sakura entered the kitchen.

He choked on the blood.

Why hadn't he ever realized this before? It was such a bright and glaring problem, like Uzumaki's bad fashion sense, with his intense orange coat and pants. It was a disgrace!

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled, "Why are you walking around like this?"

Sakura looked at Gaara in disbelief, as if he were kidding. She looked down at what she was wearing. A pink T-shirt, and a white skirt, complete with cute bunnies with large eyes. "What? I don't find anything wrong with this outfit! It's completely appropriate and isn't revealing in any way. Plus, the colours go with each other, until you, with your red shirt and black pants."

It was Gaara's turn to stare at Sakura in disbelief. "Black goes with everything," he said, tempted to lecture her about the 1337-ness ('Leet'ness) of black, but decided to get to the point. He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts of what he planned to say next. "The point is… you are too un-vampire-like for you own good."

"So?" Sakura's tone indicated that she didn't care.

"You need…" Gaara trailed off, looking for a word… And apparently, Ino and Shikamaru had stopped fighting- and when Ino heard the words: 'too un-vampire-like for you own good', she immediately knew her _skills _would be needed.

Ino's eyes glinted as she yelled happily, "A MAKEOVER!"

"Ah!" Gaara snapped his fingers. "That was the word I was looking for. Right." Ino grinned at Sakura, "So what's the style?" as she examined Sakura's hair, taking it in her hands, taking note of its length, then moving on to her eyes, noting they were a deep green…

"Vampire."

Ino stopped what she was doing. "What?"

Gaara stared at her, his eyes burning into hers. "Are you deaf? I said 'vampire'…" But Ino continued looking at him in disbelief. "What? Did I say something wrong? All I said was 'vampire'," he repeated.

"Ano…" Ino said quietly, pondering, "there's actually a style for that?" She continued thinking, staring at the ceiling, looking through her head, and memories, seeing if she had ever seen a 'vampire' style.

"You dolt, of course there is. You know, if you weren't Sakura's friend…"

Sasuke spoke up, sarcastically, "Oh, we all know- we've heard you say it about 10 times." Gaara frowned at him. "'If you weren't Sakura's friend… I would've killed you a long time ago'," Sasuke mimicked Gaara's voice, snickering. Ino and Sakura joined in, giggling.

Sakura spoke up: "You got to admit it, nii-chan, it's a bit overboard." She grinned. "But it's a little cute."

"Hmph," Gaara snorted, crossing his arms like a little child. At this the three snickered. "Shut up"- the other three worked hard to keep in their snickers-"Anyway, Sakura really needs to look more vampire-like. She doesn't look intimidating enough…"

Ino laughed loudly. "I know," she agreed, between fits of laughter, "Can you imagine a pink-haired girl with innocent, green eyes staring at you, saying in a cute, little voice: 'I'm a vampire, and I'm going to suck your blood!'"- Sakura grumbled a 'can't help how I look' comment-"I would probably die laughing; no offense, Sakura-chan. I mean, you're cute… but…"

This time, it was Sakura's turn to cross her arms. "Ino-pig! Don't be mean! And besides, nii-chan, what's up with this 'makeover'? Do I really need one?"

The other three answered simultaneously: "Yes, of course you do, Sakura-chan."

"Argh."

She banged her head on the wall.

**A/N: Vampires seem to have this habit of doing that, huh? XP**

-

_At Ino's Salon_

"Okay," Ino said, with an professional tone in her voice, "this hair has got to go. It's too pink to scare someone." She paused. "But then the pink hair could give someone a heart attack from its… _pinkness_. Should we keep it, Gaara-san?"

Gaara's answer came half a second after she asked: "No…" Way in hell will I allow my sister to go around walking with _that _hair…

Ino giggled, remembering their past conversation about Sakura's appearance. "I understand…" she replied, putting on her professional tone again. "What colour? Black, I suppose?"

"Sakura would probably be-" Gaara was cut off by Sakura yelling, "Guys! Stop talking about me like I'm not right here in front of you!" Turning to Ino, she said, "Black would be fine." And turning to Gaara, she said, "And stop answering her questions for me- it only provokes her even more."

Ino grinned. "Alright, Forehead-chan, now just sleep and let Ino- the professional- do all the work to make you pretty and vampire-like!"

And for a second- only a split second- Sakura felt that something would go wrong- horribly wrong. But she brushed off her concern, and felt herself drifting off to sleep…

-

Sakura awoke to Ino yelling like a maniac: "Yes! Yes! I HAVE CREATED…"- there was a 'dramatic' pause-"A GENUINE WORK OF ART! Yes! ART! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gaara sweat-dropped.

"Ugh…" Sakura felt groggy, and as she lifted her hands to push away the hair- black hair, I might add- covering her eyes, she screamed. "INO! My skin is so pale!"- Ino continued laughing evilly: 'It's always been like that.'-"And what the hell am I wearing?"

She showed them her sleeve as to prove her point. It was black, with frilly black lace around the end of the sleeve, with an even frillier bit of white lace circling the black lace. The sleeve itself was made of velvet, but felt as soft as silk. Then, Sakura looked down, and screamed even more. She was in a dress, with even more lace around the edges of the bottom of the dress, she looked even lower… and saw that she wore black-and-white striped socks that went up to her knees…

**A/N- I worship the people who can actually read that without coughing up blood at the crappiness of the description. –Worship-**

"INO!!" Sakura screamed, louder than before. "I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE A FRICKING GOTHIC LOLITA!!" **A/N- For people who are confuddled by what I'm talking about, **_**Gothic Lolita **_**is a style in Japan… if you still are confuddled, just look it up on Wikipedia**

Ino cringed. "Then… you might not want to look at your hair." Inner Sakura yelled in rage: 'Shannaro! Why did you agree to do this again?' Sakura shrugged, and Ino looked nervously at her again.

"Just… give me a mirror," Sakura finally said, and after a long pause, added: "Please." She added a mental note to never trust either Gaara or Ino again in her entire life with her 'makeover's. Ino handed her a pink mirror ('Thank goodness it's not black, too,' Sakura thought) with a small smile.

Sakura expected the worst, as she looked into the mirror.

Her hair was black, a really pretty black, she added in her thoughts. She moved on to her face. Ino had added mascara to her eyelashes, making them not only looking longer, but making her eyes seem bigger. **A/N- I have no idea… XD** Ino had put dark red lipstick on Sakura's lips. Her lips seemed fuller… 'Ino works wonders,' she thought unconsciously to herself… 'Wait… did I really think that?!'

"Wow… Ino, you're really good at this stuff," Sakura cried happily. "Thanks!" Gaara cleared his throat as if to say 'hey, what about me?'. Sakura stuck out her tongue at him and it was clear that never, in a million years, would she say thanks to him.

"But we gotta lose this outfit…"

-

"I actually like this look…"

"See? Just trust me sometimes, Nee-chan. Now, all we have to do is work on your personality…"

"WHAT?!"

-

_THE END_

-

**A/N- Hope you can tell who's talking to who in the last section… XD**

**So… you'd better be reading this section. Because I'm going to test you all!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! –Ahem-**

**I mean, I'm just going to ask you a question. **

**Please answer in your review… So here's the question… actually, I'm just asking for your opinion. Yeah. **

_I'm planning to write a story for another series… problem is, I DON'T KNOW WHAT SERIES! So… what would you recommend?_

**Most confusing question in the world… XD What I mean for series is like **Naruto**, **Fruits Basket**, **Ouran High School Host Club**, **and Kingdom Hearts**… **

… **Wow. If I were the reader I'd be extremely confuddled. Sorry…**

**Bye! ****WOOT! Ten pages!**

Decepshun


	8. Chapter 7: The Plan is Revealed! :END:

Nightfall CHAPTER 1-8 HAVE BEEN REPOSTEDSooo… you may recall about a month ago, I went like: "YOSH I SHALL REWRITE _Nightfall_!!" but now I realize that you guys probably preferred the old version… which was random, but, hey, what else are you here for, right? XD So I've made minor changes in dialogue/ shiny stuff/ edits and edited some grammatical errors. Yay! Decepshun

-

Nightfall

**Hopefully DECEPSHUN still remembers that Saku-chan is supposed to be a vampire…**

By **d.e.c.e.p.s.h.u.n**

Genre **disturbing**, **somewhat funny **and **random**

The predicted FAQ **K, so WHAT THE HECK is going on? **Well, that's a good question. I don't know either. **What-? But I thought vampires would, like, you know, suck out their blood and umm, **_**kill **_**them? **Let's pretend they're nice vampires, shall we? **I really like this story!! **gets shot by a bunch of readers READERS: Hey, that's not a question!! **At this rate, half this chapter will be the FAQ! Can you hurry up and start the chapter? **Meanies… fine. TT-TT

The Author's Notes **Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long, long time. Well, you see, on my way to typing this story, I got lost on the road of life. **Weird looks **Umm, okay, then. On the way to type, I saw this little kitty on the road, and this… huge… umm, truck! Yeah, truck! Ahem Anyway, this truck was going to run it over, so I BRAVELY saved it, only it got a little injured so I personally brought it to the vet! TADAA! **Okay, want the _real _reason? **30 because of homework, and… well, 70 because I was too lazy too. SORRY!!**

Additional Author's Notes **Thanks for reading, and enjoy the story! (Also, my email address is being a loser and I'm not receiving review emails, so please excuse me if I don't reply immediately)**

The Last Author's Notes, I swear **This might be the end of **Nightfall**! gasp (as in the last chapter!!)**

-

Insert crappy announcer voice **And on last time's **Nightfall**…**

**With Sakura & Hinata & Naruto**

"I think this spot will do fine," Naruto said, as he shifted into a more comfortable position. "Say, don't you think this spot is a good place to just chill and each ramen?" Hinata smiled, "N-Naruto-kun… I-I-I don't think w-we should be thinking about r-r-ramen at a time like this."

Sakura agreed- although louder: "Naruto! Easy for you to say! You're taking up half the log, so me and Hinata-chan have to share (the other half)!"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, "It's not my fault!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"IS NOT!" Naruto yelled, considerably louder than before.

Sakura hissed, "You idiot! Now they know where we are!" Naruto grinned sheepishly. Hinata giggled quietly, but was suddenly serious, when she said, "We need to run. I see two figures approaching- I think it's _them_."

They nodded to each other, in silent agreement.

"Let's do it."

**With Sasuke & Gaara…**

Why, of all the people, did he have to end up with this brat?

Bang, bang, bang.

"Hey, Gaara, if you keep doing that, you'll die."

"I'm immortal, you idiot."

Bang, bang, bang.

**-**

-+Chapter 7+-

**The Plan is Revealed…?! **And What Plan Are We Talking About Exactly?

Sasuke stared hopelessly as the red-haired vampire banged his head on the wall, and again, asked the heavens why he was stuck with _him_, of all people. Why not someone less scary, like Hinata? Actually, maybe not- inside that shy-girl façade was this creepy Naruto-obsessed monster… Naruto, then? Scratch that, maybe being with Sakura would have been loads better than any of them…

A hit on the head interrupted him from his thoughts. He glared in the direction of the falling object… it was a twig. sweat-drop

Then he heard it! It was a mumbling sound- hey, did that creepy vampire guy (Gaara) stop banging his head? Well, anyway, it was enough brain damage for him anyway… not that he had enough brain cells to lose.

Anyway…! Where was that sound coming from? Stealthily (**A/N: lol**), he crawled towards the bush, catching the red-head vampire guy (Gaara) talking with someone. "… Sasuke… plan… weasel guy… hmm?" Unknown Guy 1 said. "Brilliant… hole… plan… good… hehe," Gaara said.

Sasuke shrugged. _Whatever_, he thought to himself absentmindedly, _It's not like it has anything to do with me. _

In that one thought was so much wrongness that Decepshun had to double over in pain **(j/k XD)**; little did he know- Gaara's shifty conversation actually had a _lot _to do with him…

-

Sakura grinned, as she watched her two friends run around. "EEK!!" Naruto screamed, clutching his multiple packs of ramen, "THE CREEPY PEOPLE ARE GOING TO STEAL MY RAMEN!!" Hinata was silent, but Sakura knew better; inside, the Hyuuga heiress was probably thinking something along the lines of 'oh my, Naruto is so cute when he runs around like that!' _Oh my_, Hinata thought, blushing crimson red, _Naruto looks so cute, running around like that! _(**A/N: sorry, I couldn't resist! XD)**

Then suddenly, Naruto stopped running around, which made Hinata stop running around, which made Sakura look at the two in confusion. Naruto's face was a look of pure… something, Sakura couldn't place. Hinata stared at Naruto, cocking her head, wondering what was wrong with him. Sakura held her breath and munched on the popcorn that creepily appeared at some point in this paragraph, wondering what would happen next.

There was a long minute of silence, until… "RAMEN!" Naruto yelled, pouncing on the unsuspecting bag of ramen. "Oof!" Quickly, the ramen moved; Naruto pounced on it again. Sakura burst into laughter and Hinata stifled a giggle, watching as Naruto pounced after the bag of ramen, again and again.

"Hey, m-m-maybe we sh-should g-go after h-h-him…" Hinata suggested a minute later. Sakura yawned, "Mm, maybe you're right. I can't hear him yell 'ramen' anymore."

-

"Hehe, I can't believe the kid actually followed that ramen bowl…"

"Sasori-danna, you are the smartest, yeah! Ramen bowl with a string attached…?! Genius, un!"

"Just hurry up and pull the string."

-

"Annoying little kid, come with me," the red-haired vampire said, with such happiness in his voice that Sasuke was a little frightened by this… (Sasuke: "for a second… ONLY FOR A SECOND!") Then, as if to make it even worse, Gaara smiled (or at least attempted to smile), with gis face so contorted into... something... that Sasuke let out a little 'meep', and deciding to ignore the 'annoying little kid' part, he complied with the creepy guy, so he wouldn't die, or something.

-

'It's been approximately twenty minutes,' Sakura thought to herself, counting, as she trudged along the muddy landscape of... well, wherever she was, 'since Hinata and Naruto disappeared off to somewhere.' She hummed a tuneless melody as she walked aimlessly around, not really knowing what she wanted to go to, not really knowing what she was waiting for. Yawning, she paused in her humming, paused in her walking...

Then fell down a hole.

"What a strategically-placed hole," she muttered.

-

Still she was counting, and now, it was... "Thirty minutes since Hinata and Naruto disappeared," Sakura said aloud for no particular reason at all. In a bored manner, she twiddled her thumbs and grinned, as she thought about the previous moments with Naruto and Hinata... then... "ouch!"

Something fell from the top of the hole. In a painful groan, she pushed it- whatever it was- off of her, and she was startled when she heard a moan. "What was that for?" the thing demanded, a bit annoyed. That was when Sakura realized that it wasn't a 'thing' at all; it was Sasuke...! Blushing furiously, the pink-haired girl tried to explain, and while she was babbling randomly, desperately trying to come up with an explanation, she heard a small sound coming from the usually-cold Uchiha, which turned louder, and then into a laugh.

"Your laugh..." Sakura mumbled, a small smile on her face, her emerald eyes glazed over. Sasuke paused, "what about it?"

"It's so nice."

Sakura grinned widely, and in return, Sasuke smiled, a slight, small smile.

-

"This is the beginning of a sweet love, un!" Deidara grinned, as he watched the two from above, hanging from a tree. The blond grinned widely. "And this is all my doing! I'm awesome... we should start a love doctor thing, ne, Sasori-danna?... Sasori-danna?"

Sasori, meanwhile, was pacing the ground, muttering, "Okay, so that's number five on Itachi's list of things to make his 'friends' do...: "5) Get Sasuke-chan laid"…eh, well close enough"- he paused, only for a second, then sighed, and muttered:

"...only 95, 890 more to go..."

-

_- The End -_

**-**

**A/N: Before you guys review (or something) with a whole bunch of 'eww I don't like this ending remove it immediately!!', well... umm, sorry! I tried my best, and I hope you guys like it!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

Please R&R!!

**Thank you for all your support (that means you!), **

**Love,**

Decepshun

-

**New & Improved Predicted FAQ**

1- So what about the vampire stuff?

_Okay, so let's put it this way: if I make a sequel, the vampire thing will come up more often. _XD

2- What happened to the other characters?

_Well, Hinata and Naruto are still developing their relationship... and everyone else? Probably still resting in their room._

3- Will you make a sequel? (Hehe, couldn't resist putting that there)

_If people request a sequel, sure._

4- Are the other stories you have as random, spontaneous and pure fun as _Nightfall_? (XD)

_Some of them are, but I'm sorta trying to work on a more serious fic. (But I'm currently semi-failing!)_

5- After _Nightfall_, will you still update? Because I noticed that this story has more updates than any of your other stories!

_Well, since _Nightfall_ received more reviews, I figured _what the heck _and decided to update more on _Nightfall_. But since it is finished, I will definetely be updating regularly on all of my stories!_


End file.
